Luke Goes It Alone: Panty and Stocking with Garterbelt
by Oxford Haynes
Summary: Daten City, a place that lies between the realms of Heaven and Hell...sin runs rampant here, and the resident "angels" - are tasked with ridding the city of it, but when things get hard and they stop caring...things turns for the worse. Luke, a worldly 17-year-old with the power to bend reality, journeys to the universe in a desperate attempt to prevent its destruction.
1. It's a Solo Mission!

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

 **Oh, god...**

 **I haven't been on this place in a long time...**

 **Hey everyone! It's EbukeMario1, well, now I'm Xaiver Oxford...I'll explain that later.**

 **But don't freak out, I'm really who I say I am.**

 **It's been over a year when I last updated "Luke Goes It Alone: Panty and Stocking with Garterbelt", and I've been reading it again and again whenever I had the chance to do so...**

 **All I can say is, I feel stupid for not finishing this.**

 **SO! I have good news!**

 **I'm rebooting the whole thing!**

 **The story is a bit different than it's original, and I can't take it down since the "EbukeMario1" account was lost. Yeah, I lost my other account.**

 **But I got a new one! So, I'm back to writing again!**

 **This time, I'll make sure to try my best to finish this!**

 **Enjoy the chapter, and I'll see you in the next one!**

* * *

It was my first mission without my team.

I was excited, mainly. I always loved adventures, going to new places, meeting new people, fighting alongside them... The thrill of exploration of the universe was captivating to me.

Though not everyone shared my love of exploration...especially if they had to stay behind. My closest friend, Ingrid Shinua, was worrying herself to death. She wasn't comfortable with me going it alone into a universe that we weren't too familiar with.

"Luke, I'm worried, what if things go bad? What if an adversary appears that can't be beaten with your strength alone? What if the Transport fails? What if-?" Ingrid bombarded me with her worries.

I put my finger to her lips, shushing her. "Ingrid, stop worrying...I promise...I'll be back before you know it," I said, trying my best to sooth her unease.

She sighed, hugging me. "I just don't want to lose you again..."

"Believe me, I don't want to leave you guys here either...but someone has got to stay and keep this planet safe...promise me you will."

"O...Okay...I promise."

"And besides...who could do a better job of protecting the ones she loves other than the one that loves them?"

She giggled and sighed again, knowing that I was right. "Alright, you got me there..."

"Come on, let's get back to the Lab...they're probably waiting for us," I said, and we made our way back into the basement.

My other friends, Cecilia Damiens and Gerald Heckerson were waiting alongside Maxims Shinua, Ingrid's caring and insightful uncle, and the creator of the massive laboratory under his house.

Gerald was leaning against the wall, arms crossed. "So, are ya goin' or not?" He huffed.

"Yeah, I'm ready now."

"Are you sure you'll be alright out there on your own?" Cecilia asked, walking up to me. "I don't like the vibe I'm getting from that place..."

"I'll be fine."

Maxims agreed with Cecilia. "Cecilia isn't wrong, Luke. This universe is like nothing we've ever dealt with or even seen before. You're very powerful, we all know that...but a Heaven and Hell coexisting in the same universe, with an Earth-like planet caught in the crossfire...this can be dangerous."

"We've never fought Angels or Demons before, so I can't be so sure of our victory..." Cecilia continued, her tail drooping between her legs.

I won't lie, they did bring up good points...Angels and Demons...I knew that they existed, but I never had any reason to fight either entity, since they weren't on Ostera...but that wasn't going to deter me.

" Although you two bring up substantial points, I'm not going to give up without a fight. This Universe is one that can decide the whole fate of this Multiverse. Any world that's governed by a Heaven or Hell is one to be reckoned with...that I know. Which is why I'm going to try and fix things."

Maxims nodded his head. Cecilia kept quiet.

Without any further objection, I strode over to the small chambers that would take me to the Universe.

"Is the Transport ready, Maxims?"

Maxims wheeled himself over to the controls. "Yeah, we're all set for a one-way trip." He then turns to me.

"You know that once I send you there, you won't be able to come back for three months, right?"

"I'm aware," I said. "if you're still trying to talk me out of it, don't. I've made up my mind already."

Ingrid sighed. This was it.

"Alright then, I bid you farewell, Luke. Good luck out there," Maxims said as I got into the Transport.

Cramped, as usual.

"Please be careful out there, Luke," Ingrid whispered.

"Kick some Demon butt for me, ya scrub!" Gerald yelled.

"Take good notes for me!" Cecilia called out.

The former turned to her, confused. "What?"

Maxims slowly moved the lever on his control panel down. "Merging..."

The Transport chamber was gradually being encased in bands of energy, preparing to merge both worlds for a quick second...enough time for me to pass through to the other Universe.

"...Transport!"

Maxims slammed the button and I disappeared in a flash of blinding white light. When it dimmed, Maxims lifted the lever back up.

"And...Fission."

I had disappeared, whisked away to the Universe in question. I kept my eyes focused on what was ahead as I flew through the Cosmic Stream at impossible speeds. Although I didn't want to be...I was nervous. I had no idea what I was getting myself into, and Maxims and Cecilia seemed to know what they were talking about to some extent...

It didn't matter, though.

I need to stop whatever's going to happen there...and if I die in the process...so be it...I knew what I signed up for.

* * *

Ingrid took a seat in the living room, forlorn and lost as she stared at nothing.

"Hey, everythin's gonna be alright."

Gerald leaned on the wall across the room.

"If there's anythin' I know about Luke, is that he's one heck of a fighter," he strides over to a chair and sits down.

"Sure, you may be stronger than 'im, but I know he can take care of himself."

Ingrid smiled at her friend. "Thanks, Gerald..."

He stands up. "Don't let this become a thing, 'cause you're in charge while he's gone...and we can't have a sulker as a leader. Can't give you respect if you refuse to take it." He left to take Cecilia and go home, leaving Ingrid to ponder what he had said.

"...He's right...Luke wouldn't leave me in charge if he knew I couldn't handle it," her eyes alight with hope. "He trusts me...and I'll keep my promise..."

She rests her back on the chair, sighing heavily.

"I just hope he'll keep his..."


	2. Silver Hair

I know I'm out of the Cosmic Stream because now I'm seeing clouds. As they part, a city full of bustling cars, people, and colorful lights comes into view. I land on top of one of the twin towers in the center of the city. I sit on the edge, just taking in the city.

"This is a big place..." I thought. "Just how am I supposed to find the Protagonists here?"

Out of the corner of my eye, I catch the sight of a structure on a cliffside.

"Hm...that places seems peculiar. I'll start my search there." I stand up and leap off of the tower and land on the top of the other buildings, slowly making my way to the outskirts of town.

* * *

The sun rose up on a mild autumn morning, the Church was silent as the priest went over his sermons for the day. He shifted his gaze at the rows and rows of empty pews and sighed.

"Damn it," he huffed. "No one ever comes to church anymore. Or this one, at least."

Suddenly, clouds began to form. The priest rushed outside as he heard the thunder. His face grew serious. He ran back inside and pushed a button on his podium. A siren rang throughout the church, startling two angels from their slumber.

"Ah!" One of them woke up with a start. "Fuck! What time is it?!"

The blonde bombshell herself, Panty Anarchy dragged herself to the alarm clock. She had to reach over another man she had brought home the night prior, who was still snoring despite the ruckus going on outside.

"Five-fucking-thirty in the morning?! You've gotta be shitting me!" She threw the clock across the room and sighed in frustration. "This better be fucking great."

She got up and dressed in her signature red dress, slipped on some scarlet heels, and a pair of panties on her way out of the door. She ran down the hallway and banged on her sister's room door.

"Wake up, Stockin'! Heaven's finally woke up!"

A bitter voice responded. "Go away! I'm still trying to sleep!"

"Are you serious?! Okay, I know it's five in the morning, but I'm not trying to get yelled at today!" Panty argued. "Don't you know how big it is for Heaven to send us a message? It's been a whole month!"

"I don't care! You kept me up with your nails on a chalkboard screams, putting dongers where they're not supposed to be! Screw off!"

"Fine, ya fatass!" Panty dashed to the elevator and hit the ground floor.  
When she reached the Church, she found Garterbelt waiting at the altar, with a raging wind violently blowing the windows open.

"The fuck's going on, Garter?!" Panty yelled over the scream of the wind.

"Heaven's finally sending us a message!" He shouted, catching his Bible before it flew out. "And it's a big one, damn!"

He looked around. "Where's your sister?!"

"She's still snoring!" Panty replied, making her way to the altar by grabbing the pews. "Apparently she can't stand my heavenly cries of pleasure!"

"Who could? Ya hoe!" Garterbelt sneered after her and pushed the same button on his podium. Screams were heard making their way from upstairs and down to the sanctuary as a surprised Stocking fell out of an opening in the ceiling and onto a pink couch.

"UUGGGHHHH! I HATE MY LIFE!" She screamed, but then immediately was blown away by the wind.

"Ack!" She caught herself on the couch's armchair. "This never happened when Heaven sent a message before!"

The thunder grew louder, and lightning bolts struck the area around the Church. Then with one almighty crash, a huge bolt came and struck a little green dog-like animal who had landed outside due to the winds. As quickly as it came, the clouds parted and the sky was clear.

The trio in the sanctuary fell onto the ground, heads spinning and limbs aching as they tried to steady themselves.

"It's gone, right?" Panty said but sounded almost intelligible when she slurred it out.

Garterbelt jumped out of the window and found Chuck's mutilated body. He picked up a silver parchment from the remains and opened it. Panty and Stocking followed him and peeked from behind him.

"'Silver Hair'," Garterbelt read.

Both angels were silent for a moment...then Stocking broke it.

"So we went through all that...for an OLD GUY?!"

Panty gave her sister a weird look. "The hell?"

"'Silver Hair'? Isn't obvious? Heaven's asking us to kill some Ghost who turns people old!"

Garterbelt turned to the gothic angel. "Quit you bitchin'! This isn't an ordinary Ghost letter...in fact, I've never seen anything like it before."

"Well, you're the fucking priest, what with your connection with God and shit, figure it out!" Panty sneered.

"How about you figure it out, ya blonde bitch!" Garterbelt yelled back at the blonde angel. "YOU'RE the angels, who, might I add, are terrible at your job, as you haven't killed a single Ghost in a whole flippin' month! "

He dropped the parchment in her hands. "You two figure it out. And you'd better kill this Ghost! Or you ain't coming back to the Church!"

And with that, the large, wooden double doors slammed, leaving the sisters to wonder what they had to do next.

"Dick." Panty opened the letter again. "'Silver Hair'..."

"Sometimes I wish Heaven would stop being such a cryptic, and just tell us what we're looking for," Stocking sighed.

"Welp, the only way we're catching this fucker is if we go out on patrol," Panty looked at her sister. "You gotta go change."

Stocking looked down at her black nightgown. "Shit, I'll be back!" She ran back to the Church.

After she slipped on her stockings and put on her black and white Lolita dress, she and Panty were ready to head out into Daten City and looked for this "Silver Haired" being.

"Go See-Through, Go!" Panty yelled, slamming on the gas pedal of the infamous pink Hummer. With a vicious roar of its engine, the vehicle shot off the cliffside and dove into the city and landed on one of the main streets, blowing any and all cars out of the way.

* * *

I saw the lightning strike the Church, and I knew something odd was going on over there. I quickened my pace and was about to jump off another building, when, out of the corner of my eye, I saw a huge smoke cloud rising up into the sky streets away from me.

"What could be going on over there?" I said, listening to the honks of cars and the occasional screeching of tires. I began to hover in the air and shot off in the direction of the chaos.

"Shit, where could it be?!" Panty whined, looking around her and over her shoulder as she tried to pinpoint their objective.

Stocking sat in the passenger's seat, eating a cup of chocolate pudding. "Maybe if you slowed down, you'd find it. You ran over, like, twenty people."

"Ah, they'll re-spawn." Panty nonchalantly replied. "Besides, I think we're getting close."

Stocking turned to her sister, annoyed. "You said that five times, and we still don't have a clue as to where this Ghost is!"

"Maybe if you'd stop eating that poison and actually help me, we'd find it quicker!"

"Oh, again with the sugar hate!" Stocking chided. "I'm not going to argue over this again. Let's just find this Ghost and kill it so we can get out of each other's hair."

"Best fucking thing you said all day." Panty said, revving the engine to go even faster.

Then, time slowed down. Everything happened way too fast for the angels to comprehend. The Hummer suddenly stopped, hitting something as the girls we thrown out of the car and onto the asphalt. Smoke billowed out of the hood of the pink vehicle.

"Fuck! Shit! What the hell did we hit?" Panty exclaimed, looking around.

"I don't know! All the fucking smoke's making it hard to see! Wait, wait, wait...something's in the smoke!"

Both angels stood up, watching as the smoke parted to reveal a silver-haired teenager kneeling on the ground with his hand pressed against See-Through's grill.

I opened my eyes to look at the angels before me and stood up straight.

"You have no reason to be driving this fast on a two-way street...you might hurt someone."


	3. Street Scuffle

"MY FUCKING CAR!" Panty clenched her hair as she gawked at the severely dented Hummer. "You piece of shit! I'll fucking kill you!"

Stocking looked me up and down. "Silver hair...Holy shit, Panty, that's the guy we're looking for!"

"Like hell he is!" Panty said, readying her pistols, "and I'm gonna kill 'im!"

"Calm your tits, trigger finger. We can't be sure that he's a Ghost..." Stocking mused. "Just look at him...he doesn't look like a Ghost..."

"Don't you remember that Barby bitch from a few months ago? She didn't look like a ghost, yet she turned out to be one!"

Stocking turned back to me, her eyes locking with mine. "You do have a point..."

Panty readied her pistol at me. "Then let's fuckin' waste 'im!"

I put my hands up. "Hey-Hey-Hey...I don't want to fight you two...I'm here to help..."

"So busting up our ride is one of your many definitions of 'helping out'?" Stocking deadpanned.

"Hey, you were the ones running people over!"

"That's it. I didn't come here to be lectured by the likes of you." Panty's pistol fired heaps and heaps of bullets upon me. I caught all of them, dropping them to the ground.

Panty was shocked. "He caught the bullets...HE CAUGHT THE FUCKING BULLETS!?"

Even Stocking was taken aback. "Holy shit...well, we know he's not a Ghost."

Panty dashed towards me, firing rounds upon rounds in my direction. "I' a still kill 'im!"

I dodged all of her bullets and blocked the barrel of her pistol from hitting the side of my head. I caught her arm and pushed her back. She slid on her feet to her sister's side.

"Grrr...what exactly is he?!" Panty seethed.

"Welp, guess it's my turn." Stocking nonchalantly said. She summoned both of her katana and dashed towards me. I had a sword of my own. Her blades clashed with my own, and she was surprised at how I could block her with one hand. She jumped back and ran across the side of a building behind me. She slashed behind me, her attempt blocked by my sword again. I didn't even have to look at her. I was still focusing on Panty, who just stared in awe at me.

Stocking gritted her teeth as a flurry of swipes were brought upon my person. I blocked them with ease. I wondered how these angels were able to beat their Antagonists if they were this weak...or maybe I was stronger than everyone here.

Stocking and I were in gridlock once again, and I could tell she was annoyed. She distanced herself from me and turned to her sister. "Hey Panty, if ya don't mind standing there like a complete asswipe, I could use your help in taking this bastard out!"

"Well, you're going to have to give me my other gun, then!" Panty called, gesturing her hand out her sister. Her sister's underwear was thrown into her face, and I looked to the blonde angel as she transformed them into another holy pistol.

"So you can turn your undergarments into weapons? One of the more risqué powers I've seen..." I said.

Both sisters dashed towards me, firing and slashing. I dodged and countered, easily putting distance between myself and the angels.

"I said it before, and I'll say it again..." I said, dismissing my sword. "I'm here to help, and we do not need to fight."

I caught Stocking Stripe II in my hands, the goth's expression shocked as I threw her into a building. Panty followed up with a sniper round, which I caught. I flicked it back at her, and she just barely moved out of the way, the bullet grazing her cheek.

"I don't want to hurt anyone, really!" I yelled as Stocking violently rose from the rubble, her blades forming some sort of helicopter rotor as she hovered over to me. She was surprisingly fast, for the from she was using to attack. Panty fired rounds upon rounds of bullets on me, limiting my field of movement so Stocking could get a hit on me. I quickly caught on to what they were doing and summoned my sword, disrupting Stocking's blades and deflecting Panty's bullets. I kicked Stocking away from me, the force causing her to spit up as she went flying into a taxi cab. Panty flew to me with a clenched fist, which I easily dodged and caught. I kneed her in the stomach and blasted her into the same taxi cab that her sister laid on, blowing it up.

I shoved my hands into my pockets. "I might as well go. Surely I won't be able to earn your trust this way...I'll just have to wait for the time to be right..." I began to rise in the air as the battered Panty and Stocking looked up to the sky at my shrinking figure. "I'll be seeing you around...hopefully I won't have to fight you two again." I flew off west from the center of the city, leaving the two angels to their wounds.

"Fuck...he's strong..." Panty grimaced.

Stocking laboriously picked herself up. "But he's not a Ghost...and he said that he wants to help us..."

"I think he's helped quite enough today." Panty said.

"...He said something about 'waiting for the time to be right'...what could he mean by that?" Stocking mused.

Panty dismissed the thought with a wave of her hand. "I don't know, and I don't care..." she muttered. "Ghost or not, he's going down."

"Did you lose a few brain cells during the fight, or do you not realize just how much stronger than us he was?" Stocking retorted.

Panty remained silent. She knew Stocking was right...whatever I was, they couldn't beat me on their own. She didn't know what to do.

"Panty...I think we made a mistake in fighting him...he said that he wanted to help us...what if Heaven sent him to us to help us with the Gigs Ghosts?"

Panty mentally kicked herself. "Uuuggghhh! It all makes sense now...he must be an Angel, then...but I've never noticed an Angel that was as strong as he was, though...fucking unbelievable..."

Stocking stumbled to her sister's side. "We need to find him...we can't beat anything or anyone at the level we're at now. He's our only hope."

Believe it or not, this took a big chunk out of Panty's pride. Sure, she thought she was strong, as both angels were being the offspring of Judgement, wife of God...but to be effortlessly pushed aside by a scrawny puke like myself was a bitter pill for her to swallow. On top of that, she would have to ask for my help to protect the city from these 'Giga Ghosts', dark entities which were powered up by Dark Essence, a rare but highly dangerous version of regular Essence.

"I fucking hate this!" Panty cursed. "It's bad enough to be beaten, and now we have to ask for his help?"

"Panty, we both know that Corset is planning something big. If he plans to open the Hell's Gate again, you know what will happen...and we won't be strong enough to beat him," Stocking reminded her.

Panty sighed. "Fine. We'll find him and ask him to help us. If that's what Heaven wants." She began to walk back in the direction of the Church. "For now, we gotta get back home...we're not fighting anything in the condition we're in..."

Stocking groaned. "Are we gonna have to walk all the way back to the Church with these injuries?"

"He totaled See-Through, so we're gonna have to..."

Stocking looked over to the pink Hummer and saw that it wasn't totaled anymore. It's front was completely fixed.

Stocking shouted to get her sister's attention. "Panty, Panty look at See-Through! It's all fixed!"

Panty turned around and saw that her sister was telling the truth. She made her way to the vehicle as fast as she could. "Holy shit! Who did this?!"

Stocking looked inside the Hummer's passenger seat and found a hastily scribbled note. "There's a note here...it may be from the person who fixed it."

Panty snatched the note from her sister. "Gimme that!" She quickly read it, and as she did her mouth was left hanging.

"Well, don't just stare at it, who's it from?!" Stocking impatiently asked, getting into the passenger seat.

"It's from him...the boy we just fought. He somehow fixed it before he left."

"Wow...that's awfully nice of him to do something like that...even after beating us to a pulp."

Panty continued to read the note. "He says his name's Luke...and if we change our minds in asking for his aid, he'll be waiting in the park."

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Stocking said, belting herself up. "We need to find him and bring him back to the Church."

"Go See-Through, go!" Panty smashed the gas pedal, making sure to drive a little more sparingly as they made their way to Daten City Park.


End file.
